The Mockingjay & The Tracker Jacker
by AliceMagnus
Summary: And the Capitol created a clone of Katniss to create destruction and death in each District to ruin the name of the Mockingjay She was called the Tracker Jacker.


This is a role play so some is from Katniss' point of view (The Mockingjay) and the other's in from the Other Katniss (The Tracker Jacker).

The Mockingjay

Katniss was yet again in the medic beds of District 13 after another panic attack abut Peeta and the Captiol. She was so tired of these white drapes that squared her in to a small area of the medic ward, sometimes she's was convinced they were closing in on her but one of the therapists of District 13 taught her a way to deal with problems; by reminding herself of the 'now'. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I won the 74th Hunger Games. I escaped the Quarter Quell. The Capitol hates me...I need a new way to calm myself. This one sucks. Letting out a huff she leaned her head back to see if she could see through the cracks of the curtains to view Finnick in his bed but she had no such luck. Turning her head to look through the crack of the other curtain she saw no one as well. Where was everyone? Getting annoyed with the silence and the unanswered questions she ripped her thin blanket back and slapped her bare feet against the ice stone floor before walking to edge of her curtain and pulling it back enough so she could see the area. No Finnick, barely any nurses'; where was everyone? Usually when the number of people were limited they were all in the hall watching a new propo, but if there was one Katniss would have been informed, right? Making her way over to the small screen on by her bedside she pressed the on button, but nothing happened. She pressed again repeatedly but it wouldn't turn on; why would they turn her screen off? Hearing a muffling sound she turned to view Haymitch looking like he had news of someone's death. "We need to take a trip…" - - - - - - - - - No one was telling Katniss why she was being rushed to District 4, not Gale, it took Katniss half the trip to release she was getting no answer any time soon. Her prep team had put her in her Mockingjay armour but this time no camera's were being brought along; that worried Katniss that she being dropped in t a District without the intention to make a propo. It wasn't until Katniss got off the hovercraft in 4 to realise that another craft of 13's was following them, and this one was filled with soldiers. "What's going on?" Katniss asked yet again but before anyone had chance to dismiss Katniss again an old woman, who was battered and bruise, gripped Katniss' shoulders. "How could you?!" She yelled at Katniss. "You were meant to be our hero…" The woman was dragged away by some of 13's soldiers. "Haymitch…What was she talking about?" This time she almost yelled at him but as she looking over her shoulder at him he had his hand raised and pointed towards something. Katniss followed his finger until she saw an outline of a figure, a girl. Narrowing her eyes to get a better view Katniss could make the girl perfectlty. "That's… me."

The Tracker Jacker

At first they didn't have many tasks for her, and Katniss didn't mind the free time she got with the real Mockingjay's favorite toy. Peeta was practice, because if he believed her to be real, so would the world. They filmed everything though, every second she spent with him, kissing him, telling him they'd be safe, then laughing and hitting him, taunting the boy, informing him of the deaths of his family and how she had been there all along, to watch them suffer. Initially, he believed only the sweet Katniss and thought the rest was the effect of the tracker jacker venom they shot into his system, but over time she managed to break him down, tiny new memories to create a whole new lifetime where she —or rather the other Mockingjay— was the very bane of his existence. It was rather amusing. The president was pleased with her footage, though he never aired any of it. The people would know Peeta was in the capitol, but it had earned her the right to stick by Snow's side, and she dined and wined with him every night, going over his ideas and even formulating some plans of her own. Katniss was nothing if not devious and cunning, but then that's what they created her to be. The first propo had been simple, Katniss dressing up in army gear well-know to be the type of attire the soldiers of District 13 wore, and her hitting and killing some of the more shabby looking soldiers, all for an extra helping of food. Despite all her enhancements being a —as Peeta called her— mutt, they did make one mistake in not making her more camera ready, because at times her lines came out too forced, or her posture would be too rigid. Luckily, she enjoyed beating and killing soldiers, and so they only had to edit out the lines. Today, they were shooting another propos in District 4. One that would be aired live, only an hour since the last one aired and Katniss could feel her blood rushing through her body, her heart pumping eagerly with adrenaline. This was going to be so much fun. Walking among the people of District 4, she relished in the praises for a moment, until her inner darkness emerged. A boy, no older than twelve was being supported by his mother and brother, his legs immobile and useless as he hung in between them. Katniss took aim and shot him without a second though. When the people screamed at her, she simply shrugged it off and told them, "I was putting him out of his misery. Like I did with Cato." Her fake soldiers crowded around her, guiding her safely to a spot on stage where they couldn't reach her and she menacingly aimed her bow at anyone that tried to get on the platform. "You all wanted me to be your Mockingjay. You want to be free from Snow. I can give you that. —But only if you learn your place and accept me as your one true leader." The sound of hovercrafts caught her attention and she looked up to see them lowering to the other side of the square, landing behind the crowd. As soon as the passengers of the first one filtered out, she saw something that caused her to smile, widely and coldly. The Mockingjay. She should have known they'd send her to try and pick up the pieces, but Katniss wouldn't let her. Nodding at her soldiers, she ordered them to do damage control before too many of the inhabitants of District 4 could see her. Katniss could handle herself. Tonight, one Mockingjay would die and out of its ashes, she would rise.

The Mockingjay

Katniss was frozen as she looked at herself, what was going on? Was the Capitol that advanced as to create a copy? Or was she something new? She saw the silhouettes of her soldiers break from their formation as they headed for the 13's soldiers but she couldn't move. It hit her that the old woman was yelling at Katniss because this copy was causing caution..in the Mockingjay's name. This thing was going to destroy all they she had worked for. This infuriated Katniss that she had gone through breakdown after breakdown, and that there had been so many death's in her name that it could all mean nothing. She ripped of the bow that hugged her body, the one Beetee had created, place a fire arrow in to the bow and aimed it at her. Though she was far away Katniss was sure she'd hit something. "Awaken.." She whisper to her bow and it hummed to life. "Katniss no!" Haymitch hissed at her. "Coin want's her alive." She looked over her shoulder in disgust, did everyone know about the copy expect Katniss? Why did they keep it from her? This of all things. Aiming lower she fired the arrow and immodestly it create a burst of flames around the area of the copy. If Katniss was the Mockingjay…was she the Tracker Jacker? As she was about to place an explosive arrow in to the bow when she her bow get ripped from her hands. They really wanted her alive. She knew there was no way she was getting her bow back while they were here. Katniss was to blinded by her confusion and her rage to hear the roars of war that had began around her, people had murder around her and she hadn't even flinched. Looking around she had lost the location of the other Katniss, the flames grew bigger as the screams got louder.

The Tracker Jacker

The evil clone couldn't have planned it better herself and she dived off stage when she saw the bow being aimed at stage, long before the other Katniss sent her arrow flying. Several of the Mockingjay's loyalists tried to protect her, dying in the raging fire it created, and those that had been in doubt about the face of the revolution were even more convinced now that the legendary Katniss Everdeen was no longer on their side. After all, why hadn't she tried to protect the people first and just let them sacrifice themselves for her? Katniss thought it was priceless. Waiting until the Mockingjay was distracted, she took off running behind a nearby building and stuck to the shadows on the very outskirts of the square, paying no mind to the chaos and the people screaming as many perished by the fire. The Tracker Jacker had a target, and she wouldn't be stopped by anything or anyone. It was a war scene, the soldiers battling each other, people screaming and stampeding out of the square, stomping all over their own fallen people and knocking down all the District 13 soldiers, fake ones or not in their rage towards the Mockingjay. The other Katniss though was kept behind the last line of defense, and she would find a way through. She just had to figure out a way. image Ducking into a window that was left open, she took shelter, lifting her bow and readying it for her shot. Then she stood, her silhouette barely visible in the darkness except for the very keen eye as she aimed it towards a soldier keeping the good Katniss from her view. The strain on her bowstring increased and then snapped as she sent it flying, hitting him square in between the eyes.

The Mockingjay

Katniss frantically turned on the spot continually looking for any sign of the other Katniss, she was dangerous but most of all she knew her target was her. Haymitch seemed to have disappeared but Gale was right there protecting her now that she had been disarmed. "Where is she?!" Katniss yelled as she continued to search the burning area, the people of District 4 were in a blind panic as they threw buckets of water over the ever growing fire. By the way Gale looked at Katniss she was the only one the realised the other one had gone from sight. "What would you do?" Gale shouted through the fighting. It took Katniss a few moments to realise what he was talking about. She was here. She thought like her, in some ways. Or at least Katniss thought she did. If she was a 'copy' or a 'clone' there was chance she had all of Katniss' memories and therefore she had Katniss's hunting strategies. If there was an alert prey you needed to get yourself hidden and high. Her eyes darted up to any high buildings. The reflection of the roaring fire shined against the Tracker Jacker's arrow like a beacon. "THER-" She had fired the arrow and killed 13 solider that was beside Gale. Gale stood there in awe as she watched the soldier died, no doubt he was visioning himself on the ground. Katniss took this as a opportunity to take Gale's bow from him and a explosive arrow and within seconds she had fired the arrow to the window she was in. The explosion was small but big enough to take a part of the building with it. "She's in there!" Gale yelled, taking back his bow.

The Tracker Jacker

There was a cold satisfaction in her eyes as she watched the arrow lodge itself into her victim's cranium, his body hitting the pavement like a sack of potatoes, and the clone barely resisted the urge to smile and wave at the real Mockingjay. This day was far too good. Her soldiers were taking out the real District 13 soldiers rather fast, the people hated the Mockingjay now and she —Well, she was content. The blood of the other Katniss would be the cherry on top, and as dessert, she could always go home after this and play with Peeta some more. Katniss already placed a second arrow, aiming at Gale when the Mockingjay's arrow came straight for her. It was either release her own arrow, kill Gale but lose enough time to get hit, or duck behind the wall and so she did the later, swiftly stepping away from the window and pressing her back against the hard brick. She still kept her bow at ready, figuring that as soon as the arrow lodged into the wall opposite from her, she could take back her position and still take down the best friend. Ony that wasn't what happened. A mighty bright explosion knocked her back even more, the Tracker Jacker's head hitting the wall behind her hard and she went down instantly, falling to the hard ground below before it gave way with the destruction of the explosion. Falling a story downward, her body collapsed on top of a desk, but she wasn't aware of it, the blast already having knocked her out cold.

The Mockingjay

Katniss ran alongside Gale as the raced in to the broken building, the door way wasn't ruined so the two could enter the building easily. Gale pulled an arrow ready in case the other Katniss escaped the blast somehow. Katniss was obviously unarmed because of her rage but she had all the faith in Gale that he would protect her. She stood slightly behind him as her eyes were kept open wide while the two tip-toed around the first floor. With a silent shake of his head they had bother came to the conclusion that she wasn't on this floor. As soon as she entered the second floor Gale had a push a large piece of the building's wreckage away. This floor had taken the blow of her arrow. This time Katniss walked ahead of Gale and as she died she saw…herself lying on the flood. Not moving. Did she kill her? Gale pushed Katniss and knelt beside the other one, placing his two fingers on her neck. "She's alive.." He said very bluntly starring at her, she knew what he was thinking. It like he was starring at her, the real her, out cold on the floor. She was sure he wanted to scoop her up and rush her away to safety. Katniss swallowed heavy, she realised they would have to take her back to 13 and soon people would be confusing the real one for the copy. Gale swifty tied the other Katniss' hand together and pick her up, bridal style, and that was when Katniss got a better view of her. She was a perfect match from her hair, scars, her freckles.. everything. Gale didn't move for a moment because he knew Katniss would want to see, her eyes began shimmering as her filled with tears at the thought of with this Tracker Jacker had done in her images. She began slowly shaking her head. "She's not me…"


End file.
